


Fish Food For Thought

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Smile Chronicles, and Beyond [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Being raised by college parents, Breaking all the rules together, Bri's so forgetful, But Rog and Bri are going to try, Gay, He just wants to be a good boyfriend, Let's be real though those poor fish, M/M, Poor gay fish, Relationship Goals, Roger already thinks he is, Roger would say they're made to be broken, Sweet, They'll make decent fish dads, Who cares about rules?, Who have no idea how to take care of them, gay fluff, i can feel it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: “Rog, love?” Brian called from the doorway of the flat. He had something held behind his back.Roger looked up at him curiously. “Yes?”“Do you remember when I asked if you had any pets?” Brian asked, smiling. “And you said you never had?”Roger laughed. “I thought you didn’t remember that night.”“I don’t, for most of it anyway. I remember that, though.”“Okay,” Roger nodded. “Yeah, I remember. Why?”Brian took a step in the doorway, still holding something behind his back with one hand. “I just sort of thought,” he started, taking another step, “that maybe it was time for that to change.”“We aren’t allowed to have pets in our flat, Bri.”The brunette shrugged. “We aren’t allowed to get married either, but you threw that law out the window.”





	Fish Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> **I bring you: More fluff! Enjoy, my loves! Remember to comment and kudos, especially if you have something you'd like to see!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

“Rog, love?” Brian called from the doorway of the flat. He had something held behind his back.

Roger looked up at him curiously. “Yes?”

“Do you remember when I asked if you had any pets?” Brian asked, smiling. “And you said you never had?”

Roger laughed. “I thought _you_ didn’t remember that night.”

“I don’t, for most of it anyway. I remember that, though.”

“Okay,” Roger nodded. “Yeah, I remember. Why?”

Brian took a step in the doorway, still holding something behind his back with one hand. “I just sort of thought,” he started, taking another step, “that maybe it was time for that to change.”

“We aren’t allowed to have pets in our flat, Bri.”

The brunette shrugged. “We aren’t allowed to get married either, but you threw that law out the window.”

“Bri--” Roger warned.

Brian cut him off. “It’s nothing big, Rog.” He pulled the item from behind his back and let the blond look at it.

It was a small bag, with two small goldfish floating around inside. One was black, and the other was a classic orange. Brian smiled, holding the bag out for Roger. Roger took it, hesitating with his sheer shock, and examined the contents.

“Bri, love?”

“Yes, Rog?”

“Where are we going to _put_ them?”

“Huh,” Brian mused softly. “Didn’t consider that.”

“That might have been something to think about,” Roger stated flatly.

Brian glanced around the room, then made a triumphant noise and eagerly approached the kitchen. Roger watched, still holding the bag of fish. There was a clatter of noise in the kitchen, and from where Roger was standing he could see Brian’s back as he dug around in one of the cabinets. He found what he was looking for, went over to the sink, and began filling it with water.

“Bring them in here,” he called.

Roger did so, eyeing Brian’s makeshift tank uneasily. “And what happens if we need the mixing bowl, Bri?”

“Not your problem,” Brian laughed. “You can’t cook worth shit unless it’s pasta.”

“I resent that!”

“It’s the truth,” Brian shrugged. He placed the bowl on the counter and reached for the bag. Roger handed it to him.

“Now what are you going to do?”

“You’re supposed to let them adjust to the water,” Brian explained, setting the bag in the bowl. “Then, after a few minutes, you let them out of the bag.”

Roger glanced at the fish swimming around inside of the plastic, then looked back to Brian. “Did you get fish food?” he asked.

Brian’s face fell. “ _Shit._ I _knew_ I forgot something.”

“Bri,” Roger laughed, “you’re an idiot. But I love you. Get over here.” He held his arms out for Brian, who eagerly accepted the hug. While entrapped by Roger, Brian brushed his cheek up against Roger’s face and kissed the blond’s neck. In return, Roger pulled away and kissed Brian’s cheek. This made the poodle giggle.

“I bought them because they reminded me of us,” Brian chuckled, motioning towards the fish.

“How so?” Roger asked.

“They’re very close to our hair colors,” Brian explained. “And they’re super gay.”

“Are they, now?”

Brian nodded, laughing. “They were hanging out in the back together, away from all the other fish.”

Roger smiled. “Yep, sounds like us alright.”

Brian snuggled closer to Roger and laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Roger leaned his cheek against his poodle’s head, smiling, and they remained this way, embraced, for a moment. When they pulled apart, Brian said, “Time to let them out.”

“Already?” Roger asked.

“Yeah,” Brian nodded. “Or we could give them a few more minutes and go buy fish food. They’re going to need food.”

“Let’s do that,” Roger smirked. “My idiot boyfriend needs to start remembering things better, especially when he’s doing something like this.”

Brian shrugged. “You know you love me because I’m so forgetful.”

“I do,” Roger laughed, nodding. “I also love you because you’re good in bed, you make me happy, and you’re adorable. But yes, you’re also very forgetful, and it’s a very endearing trait on you.”

“Good. Glad you like it, because it’s only going to get worse with age.”

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading ♥ Don't forget to comment and kudos! And if you have something you'd like to see, request it!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
